Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of rotor blown wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a rotor blown wing aircraft including a rotor blown wing having at least one selectively controllable control surface.
Rotor blown wing (RBW) includes at least one wing and one or more proprotors. The proprotors generate a downwash that is passed over the wing to increase net wing lift. Accordingly, a RBW aircraft may hover like a rotary wing aircraft and also fly/cruise on the wing(s) as a conventional, fixed wing, aircraft. During hover, in light winds, wind relative to the wing may be at or near stall. Aircraft attitudes necessary to maintain position over a desired landing location may exceed landing capabilities, including the aircrafts' design attitude, thereby limiting an overall operational envelope of the aircraft.